


失语症

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	失语症

思维被淹没在直接越界的肢体接触间，磕磕碰碰翻来覆去都摸不到床沿，索性摔进并不算柔软的地毯，不浪费一分一秒去纠缠。  
二宫觉得自己还是恶劣的。  
能走进来，终归是有所期待。  
比如那舌尖的力道，只是没想到是用这个部位体验的。二宫倚着墙的身子一点点往下滑，正好稍稍垂眼清楚看见相叶埋头在自己大开的腿间伸出舌头打转的画面。插在相叶发间的手指忽一使力，相叶抬起眼来确认他的意思，却也不停下动作，沉下身子正根吞没。  
昏暗暧昧的紫红色灯光中那双眸子纯真不减，二宫在温热湿滑中浑身战栗地蜷起脚趾头，发出一声异常尖细的嘤咛，他喘息着抬起相叶的下巴引他起身，快速地扯了碍事的裤子，让同样已经硬挺发烫的部位碰撞到一起。  
相叶看着二宫泛红的脸颊，牵着他的手套上去摩擦起来。攀住对方肩头的手越来越用力，把还未脱下的衬衣揉皱，却没有人愿意把它变成拥抱。他们凝视着对方，好好地看清楚彼此在情欲中的神色，看清楚是谁让自己的每一个细胞都叫嚣着快乐。  
“kazu……”相叶喘息着轻轻地问，“喜欢我吗？”  
二宫心下一颤。  
明明已经在更脱轨的事情了，怎么还会为这种纯爱台词突然害羞呢……  
于是他有些不甘心地收紧手，猛然吻了上去。  
由纯情的开头又滑向更深沉的欲望，相叶叼住二宫的嘴唇笑了起来，“接收到了。”二宫也笑了，时隔近一个月，用相叶熟悉又陌生的甜腻嗓音念诗般道，  
“那就……再快点吧……”


End file.
